A Series Of Kakashi's Flashbacks
by kakashifan7
Summary: Kakashi thinks about his past. Last chapter!
1. The Meeting of Rin

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto

Spoilers: Kakashi's Gaiden and chapter 282 and up

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I love kakashi's Gaiden. Enjoy the fanfic!

Chapter One- The Meeting of Rin

It was a warm day. Kakashi was sitting under a tree, facing the memorial stone. He was supposed to be meeting Sakura, Naruto and the new kid(Sai) but as usual he was going to be late. He knew he should meet them earlier because they had failed to bring Sasuke back again. His thoughts soon traveled to his own past.

FLASHBACK

It was the morning of his 3rd birthday. "Kakashi, i have a suprise to tell you!" his dad said "What daddy! tell me!" "Next week I'll take you to the academy." "Really?" kakashi said in a hopeful tune. Yup! Kakashi's eyes lit up and you could tell he was smiling through his mask. "I'll start my misssion now, train hard. Bye!"

Kakashi went outside and practiced his shuriken techniques. He didn't miss one target at all. Then he worked on his speed. He was fast for a 3 year old. It was almost noon so he packed a sandwich for a small picnic near the lake. When he got there, he saw a girl a little older than him but was the same size, on a tree. "Come down before you get hurt Rin!" an older girl scolded. "Nev-er" rin was about to say but she slipped down and was falling. "Help!" she cried. The older girl watched in horror. Then a black blur whizzed right passed her. The small girl (Rin) fell right into Kakashi's arms with her hair swishing across Kakashi's face. She blushed a deep pink. Kakashi blushed a little too. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you for saving my little cousin" the older cousin interupted taking Rin from Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi then ate his sandwich and started to head towards the pond. He was going to practice walking on top of water. He mastered the tree walking exercise three days ago. His dad showed him how to walk on the water just yesterday and the only problem that kakashi had was that he could only stand. If he tried to walk on the water he would fall. This time as he walked across the water, he didn't fall, couldn't fall. He knew someone was staring at him. He didn't have to turn around to find out who. He just had the feeling it was her.

"Rin! LETS GO" Rin's cousin called for the 3rd time. Rin finally stopped looking in awe at the young boy with silver hair. She ran and noticed that his eyes were following her. Kakashi couldn't think of anything else to do so he left.

That night Sakumo(Kakashi's dad) wasn't home. Instead, there was a note on the table talking about a 3 day mission his dad was on. Kakashi shrugged. He was used to being alone. The next day, Kakashi looked into the sky. It looked like it was going to rain but he decided to take a trip into the forest. He wasn't going to stay there for long. All he wanted to do was to see if he could meet a ninja there that was on a mission.

Walking in the forest, there were no signs of other ninja. He search for a long time until someone ran right into him. Kakashi looked to see who it was and it was the girl he had seen yesterday. "s-ss-orry" Rin stammered. "It's alright" Kakashi said. "..."Rin stared at him shyly. "What is it?" kakashi asked. "umm. Can you... help...me? I'm lost." Rin answered. "Alright, I'll lead you out of here." As they were walking, Rin tripped. "owwww!" "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Rin started to cry. Kakashi sat down then noticed somebody's presence. "Finally!" Kakashi thought. Kakashi stood face to face with a ninja. But they weren't from Konoha. They were chunins from the rock village. There were two of them. Kakashi immediately noticed they were rock ninjas and took out a kunai. The rock were at war with Konoha.

One of the chunins chuckled. "You could just die without pain but if you put up a fight, I will torture you to death" Kakashi showed no sign of backing down. Rin was really scared. The first chunin charged but Kakashi was too quick for that. Kakashi charged at the other one and he shout out two shurikens behind his back. The one that charged at him fell. Kakashi stabbed the chunin with a kunai. This was the first time he killed. He was scared but he couldn't stop to think. The other chunin stabbed kakashi. Rin's eyes were lost in fear. POOF "phew" Kakashi had used a replacement jutsu. Kakashi charged from above. The chunin stabbed a kunai right through him. Another replacement jutsu. He tried to run to avoid the log but someone was grabbing his feet. The real kakashi was underground. CRASH! The chunin fell and was unconcious. Rin was relieved. Kakashi came out and fell panting heavily. He was almost out of chakra. He wanted to sigh but a dark figure lurked above Kakashi...

AUTHORS NOTE: Yup. A cliff hanger. Please review this fanfc. Be nice please. It's my first fanfic i have ever wrote.


	2. ArashiYellow Flash

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto spoilers: Kakashi's Gaiden and chapter 282 and up AUTHOR"S NOTE: I love kakashi's Gaiden. Enjoy the fanfic! I don't know the 4th hokage's name and i dont think the manga ever says it but a lot of people use Arashi to be his name, so i guess i'l used Arashi.

Kakashi came out and fell panting heavily. He was almost out of chakra. He wanted to sigh but a dark figure lurked above kakashi...   
Arashi/Yellow Flash Kakashi turned and saw a ninja. A Jounin. From the rock. Rin was to terrified to speak. The Jounin picked kakashi up by his neck. Kakashi struggled to get free but the jouinin's grip was to tight. He slammed kakashi against a tree. "So you killed one of the rock eh?" Kakashi took out a kunai and stabbed it into the jounin's arm but he saw what kakashi was doing. He pulled away and kakashi dropped from the ground. "youv'e got guts to to fight me ltttle brat." Kakashi hid. "Come out, you scaredy-cat" the jounin called. Kakashi charged from above. The jounin dodged and hit kakashi with a kunai right below his shoulder. Kakashi tried to punch the jounin but the rock ninja grabbed his wrist. Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Kakashi screamed in pain as the jounin broke the bones in his wrist. The jounin kicked kakashi into a tree and cut him with a small sword acroos his chest. Blood was everywhere. Rin screamed. Kakashi's wound was really deep. The jounin grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. He dropped kakashi and kakashi coughed out blood. "Now, I'll finish you" The rock jounin chuckled evily.  
He drew his sword but noticed someone's presence. Kakashi whispered to rin to run away. Rin stood up and ran but tripped again. Kakashi noticed someone and squinted up. There was a young man with blonde hair. "Not another rock ninja" kakashi thought. But it wasn't a rock ninja. The man's headband told he was from konoha. Kakashi was relieved. They would be safe. Then kakashi fell unconcious.  
"picking on a little kid? You should be ashamed of yourself." the konoha ninja said. The rock jouinin snarled. "You are Konoha's Ellow Flash eh? Show me what you got! Yellow Flash(konoha jounin) attacked the rock ninja head on. He was so fast, you could barely see his bright yellow hair. A minute later the fight was won by Yellow Flash of course. Yellow Flash examined Kakashi. He was in serious condition. "Little girl, dont cry i'll take you home, hold on to my back" He told Rin. Rin nodded. "thank-you" "no problem" Yellow Flash smiled. Lifting Kakashi, he knew it was his senpai, Sakumo's son. "strong enough to beat 2 chunins, that's impressive." he thought. They arrived in the hospital. "What's wrong?" the medics asked Yellow Flash as they stared at the bloody kakashi. " Hey, isn't that saku-"one asked but got interupted by Yellow Flash. "yes. Take him, I need to report to Hokage-sama. Oh yeah, take the girl too." Rin watched the nurses heal kakashi. It fascinated her. She decided she would be a Medic nin too so she could help others.  
"Hokage-sama" Yellow Flash adressed. "Yes? Arashi"He answered. "In the forest, two rock chunin attacked Sakumo's son and a small girl.""hmmmm. There was a raid last night too, a total of 100 people died and 38 ninja wounded." the hokage intterupted."continue on" the hokage replied. "then a rock jounin came and attacked too." Yellow Flashed continued. The 3rd ordered more gaurds for konoha's gate. " Sakumo reported that the mission has failed. He save his companions rather than going on the mission. He is true hero, i hope he realizes this when the villagers blame him for the raid. You may go, Arashi. Sakumo will be informed that his son is in the hospital." Arashi gave this a thought. When he was a sensai, he would make his team realize that teamwork is the most important thing to be a ninja"  
The next day, Arashi walked to the hospital. "visiting a friend?" "No I would like to stop at Hatake Kakashi's room" He replied "sakumo's son?" the nurse asked. "yup!" Arashi grinned "Sure." Kakashi was in his room reading a book about chakra. He looked up and saw the man who he seen yesterday. "Hey" Arashi greeted. "you saved me, thanks." kakashi said. "No problem, your name is kakashi right?" The boy nodded. "How old are you?" Arashi asked. "3" kakashi answered. "So are you starting the academy next year" "tommorow" kakashi answered. Kakashi normallly wouldn't answer but something made him. "Well, kakashi you are getting out of the hospital tonight. Your dad will be home." Arashi smiled. He knew friends that were kakashi's type. Skilled, smart, quiet and cool. That night kakashi walked home. His wrist hurt a little but the cut on his chest often burned. He opened the door. Suprisingly, it wasn't locked. He thought he had locked it. "oh well" he thought. Heading for his room he saw his Dad's bedromm door was wide open. He didn't open his dad's door so did it mean his dad was home? He sniffed the air and smelled his father's scent and also the smell that smelled like metal. He felt sacred. He didn't care. His dad was home. His dad could protect him. Walking inside his' dad's bedroom, he would have called "Daddy! I'm glad your home" but he din't, he couldn't. Instead he said "Dadd-Father?" 


	3. Mom

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto

spoilers: Kakashi's Gaiden and chapter 282 and up

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I love Kakashi's Gaiden. Enjoy the fanfic!

Walking inside his' dad's bedroom, he would have called "Daddy! I'm glad your home" but he didn't, he couldn't. Instead he said "Dadd-Father?"

Chapter 3- Mom

Kakashi's eyes were wide open. This was not possible. He stood there not moving. Then there was a knock. Kakashi ran to get the door. The ninja who saved him was there. Seeing kakashi's eyes, Arashi asked "what's wrong?" Then he smelled it. Blood. Kakashi watched arashi go in his father's room. Arashi muttered "suicide". Must be about the mission arashi thought. Kakashi picked up a note on the floor. It said:

Dear Kakashi,

I'm sorry. About your mom and about this. I just want you to know that I love you. Kakashi when you get older, you'll understand.

Dad

Kakashi wanted to cry but he didn't. He held back his tears and looked down. "are you alright?" Arashi asked. Kakashi nodded. "follow me, I need to report this to the Hokage." kakashi followed. " Hokage-sama"arashi called. " I'm afraid one of our fellow ninja is not here anymore." "name?" Hokage- sama asked. "Hatake Sakumo" Arashi answered. The jounin that were there looked up. "So is his son alright?" Sandaime(Hokage) asked. "Right here" Arashi answered. "Kakashi, do you still want to start the academy tomorrow? I can cancel it if you want." Sandaime asked. "I want to go to the academy" "alright" Sandaime said. "And Arashi, can you take care of Kakashi until he is old enough?" "anything for a friend" Arashi smiled.

Kakashi went home to pack his things. Then he passed a picture of his 2nd birthday. He swallowed hard. The day after the picture was taken, his mom died. It was because his mom wasn't sure about her feelings of love to Kakashi. She stared at his mom in the picture. She didn't love him, neither did his Dad. That is why they died, he thought. He Then his mind wandered into the day his mom died.

FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK

It was dark. Two men rammed against Kakashi's house. They were ninjas that probably wanted revenge on Sakumo but Kakashi's father was on a mission. Kakashi was standing on the steps. "What do you want?" his mom asked. "Give me the boy or I'll torture you." one answered. "Take the boy!" she screamed. Kakashi didn't move. He couldn't believe it. One man grabbed Kakashi. Passing the kitchen, the men didn't notice as Kakashi took a box of matches. His mother was on the floor crying.

Then, she wrote something on a piece of paper. She followed the men. They were heading towards the bridge. "Mommy!" Kakashi cried. "Give me back my son, you can kill me, just don't torture me." " i will but your son will be tortured" One man answered. " I...I...agr-ee." She stuttered. The men snickered. Kakashi was furiously trying to light a match. The men, that were pretty blind because they didn't notice kakashi had brought a box of matches, ordered Kakashi's mom to jump from the bridge. Standing on the edge, she hesitated. "go now or ill torture you" the man said. "No. Wait!" Kakashi cried but his mom ignored him. She jumped from the bridge which was probably 53 feet above the water. Hearing a splash, Kakashi knew it was over.

Kakashi had just lit the fire. He threw it at the men. They didn't expect the 2-year-old to attack. They were burned a little. "how dare you, little brat" one men said lifting the little boy up. Then the other man muttered something and started to preform hand seals. Kakashi dropped on the floor screaming. The man dropped to the floor unconscious because the jutsu he used consumed a lot of chakra. Kakashi felt burns all over his body. He felt as if he was being stabbed every second. For some reason, he began coughing out blood. Then he felt a sword slicing through his back. No one had touched him but the scar was there. This was too much pain for the little boy. He fell unconcern's but the pain was still burning throughout his body.

He woke up in the middle of the night at the hospital. Kakashi started to cry. He was in a lot of pain. He had a fever and the slash across his back opened up. His dad just returning from his mission rushed in. "I'm sorry kakashi, i really am. forgive me."

FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK ENDS

"kakashi, it's time to go." Arashi called. Kakashi snapped out of his mind. He quickly shoved a few items in his bag and ran down the stairs. "o.k. Arashi-sama, I'm sorry" Kakashi said. " no need to be sorry and you could call me Arashi-ni-chan." Arashi smiled. "come on, let's go" and they headed to Arashi's house.


	4. The Real Reason

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto

Spoilers: Kakashi's Gaiden and chapter 282 and up

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I love kakashi's Gaiden. Enjoy the fanfic!

"kakashi, it's time to go." Arashi called. Kakashi snapped out of his mind. He quickly shoved a few items in his bag and ran down the stairs. "o.k. Arashi-sama, im sorry" Kakashi said. " no need to be sorry and you could call me arashi-ni-chan." Arashi smiled. "come on, let's go" and they headed to arashi's house.

chapter 4- The Real Reason

They arrived at Arashi's house. Arashi lived on the first floor. "I'll show you around even though this place isn't very big. That's the living room, I never bothered to fix the t.v. but the computer still works. The kitchen is next to the dining room. Kakashi, you can take that room with the silver door. If you need me, my room is the one with the yellow door o.k.? The bathroom is across from your room and there is a little library next to you room. I'm going to get chinese take-out so you can do whatever you like. the phone is in the kitchen. see ya!" Arashi left.

Kakashi went into his new room. There was a plain wooden bed with dull gray sheets. There also was a small fan,a yellow lamp, a wastebasket, a small desk with pencils and paper and a drawer. He unpacked his clothes which were only in the colors of swampy green, navy blue, black, silver, gray or dark brown. Looking at his gray watch, it was 9: 35. The sky was dark. He went into the library though he wasn't much of a reader. There were 4 tall shelves of books, a red chair and a desk. He looked around and saw a shiny siver book. kakashi didn't like shiny things but this book had a color of dull shiny. He wanted to read that book but it was too high up. He kept thinking of an idea until he realized how dumb he was. Hadn't he learned to walk up trees using chakra? This was the same thing.

Settling in the chair he read the title of the shiny book: Ninja Rulebook

inside there were many rules of what a ninja has to do. Kakashi skimmed through. The ones that stood out were: the most important part of the mission is to suceed it, a ninja must kill all their emotions, and a few others. "Kakashi, Dinner!" Arashi suddenly yelled. Kakashi closed the book and the book reminded and worried him of terrible things.

Dinner was quiet. Arashi tried to start a conversation but kakashi only talked when there were questions to be answered. "hmmm. children aren't normally like this. I wonder if he's just shy. or maybe it's just that his dad isn't here. Arashi thought. When dinner was finished kakashi actually asked a question. "Arashi-ni-chan. I just thought i would remind you that I'm starting the academy tomorrow so can you bring me there?" "no problem but I need to go to the hokage first so can you wake up at 6:00, i know it's early" Arashi answered. "I don't mind. Thanks." Kakashi said and went to bed.

Kakashi couldn't sleep that night. He was crying. Crying for hope. Crying for his mom. Crying for his dad. Crying for love. When he finally fell asleep, he had nightmares and there was thunder and rain outside. His nightmares were flashbacks of when his mom died, the funeral of his uncles, aunts and grandpa and the death of his dad. Kakashi awoke startled by the lightning and thunder. Tears fell and he couldn't help it. He was scared and he didn't feel like being brave. He lost so much already. He walked to Arashi's room and Arashi smiled at him. "hey, Kakashi it's alright. You don't need to be afraid. Come here." Kakashi, who needed someone, went to him.

"How about, I tell you a story. About a ninja. i'll start now. In a town where ninja's and others lived, there was a boy named Eji. Eji was a young ninja. He had many friends and had a kind heart. One time, Eji was on a mission with his best friends. His best friends got along with him but the two always argued with each other. The mission was B-ranked and it was dangerous. The object of the mission was to kill an s-ranked crimminal. So they traveled and found the s-rank crimminal. They battled with him and they won but another crimminal appeared and attacked. Eji knew they would die if they fought so he used a special jutsu. The jutsu transported the user and the opponent to another place in the universe. The two best friends were sad and happy. They wanted to see Eji again, a hero and they wanted to thank him for showing them teamwork."

"Kakashi, your dad is a great ninja for he knows teamwork." Arashi said to the sleeping Kakashi. Kakashi smiled not knowing that it might be the last smile he gave until a long, long, long time.

End of Flashback

"Kakashi-Sensai!" Naruto and Sakura said in unision. "your'e late! They shouted, interupting him from his thoughts. "sorry. just thinking about things." Kakashi apologized. "Kakashi-sensai, I'm Sai" Sai bowed in greeting. "Hello. lets start training. You have to follow me to this place alright?" Kakashi ordered. Kakashi led them to silent beach. "hey! Hey! kakashi-sensai, what are those things in the ocean." Naruto poked kakashi. "Islands, anyone can tell." Sai said. "hey whats that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled.

"listen up. I want you to visit each island in less than half an hour or else." Kakashi said."that's impossible." Sakura stared at all the island. "How would you know we visit each island?" Naruto asked. "he'd make us put some kind of marking, obviously."sakura said. (Crows-baka-baka) "Hey, stop making me look stupid." Naruto grumbled. "but you are, its not our fault." Sai said. "Hey you jerk! I'm gonna be smart like a real hokage so SHUT UP!" Naruto grumbled loudly. "Hey. Naruto be quiet. Everyone needs a kunai to mark on a tree at each island, naruto your mark will be a vertical line, Sai yours will be a horizontal one and Sakura, your mark will be a diagonnal line. So everyone, get set START!" Kakashi ordered. The 3 young ninjas headed in their own directions.

Meanwhile... Kakashi sat down under a palm tree. "i wonder who will be first" He then started to get lost on the road of life.

Back to naruto...aw! man this is gonna take forever! To sakura..."i'm already sweating. I wonder how naruto and sai are doing. To sai..."This...will be easy." Sai was almost done. Back to Kakashi,

FLASHBACK

It was only a year at the academy and Kakashi was ready to be a genin. All the teachers suggested it. Kakashi was smart and skilled. All the girls liked him. everyone thought he was cool. On the day of the test...He passed with full marks. Arashi told kakashi in the morning to meet him near the hokage's office so kakashi set out. When kakashi arrived Arashi wasn't there yet.

"hey. isn't that the white fang's son?"someone whispered. "yeah. i heard white fang commited suicide because he saved his teamates instead of completing the mission" "He was an idiot, I thought ninjas were supposed to have no feelings, now Kohona will have a war soon. It's all his fault. He deserved to die." Kakashi's heart sank."Konoha will have war because my dad saved his friends, but his friends are glad that my dad saved them right? kakashi thought.

"you talking about the fang?" someone came by saying. "shhhh. thats his son."the people who had the conversation earlier said. "what the he'll do i care. his father saved me and i have no idea why. i never even liked him. he was always so snotty.let's provoke his son.." the guy answered back.

The tall guy cornered kakashi. "hello lil boy. you the white fang's son." he said with a creepy smile. kakashi didnt answer. " did my father really save a guy like this?" kakashi wondered in his mind. The guy grabbed kakashi."whats the matter. "hey stop, someone's here, lets go!" the people from the earlier conversation said. the tall guy didn't want to go but as soon as he saw a glimpse of yellow hair, he was gone.

"Kakashi, are you alright." arashi asked when he saw kakashi on the ground. "mm." kakashi nodded. Arashi saw that kakashi's eyes were full of thoughts so he decided not to ask any questions. "Kakashi we can go now, sorry to keep you waiting." They headed home and kakashi wondered about what he heard today. After a long time, he took out the dull shiny book he had skimmed through yesterday. Then he started studying it. Arashi was busier now because a war was coming and he was a hokage in training. Because of all the work, Arashi didn't notice that Kakashi's eyes were lonely and that he talked even less then usual.

Kakashi wouldn't become a genin until next month so kakashi had a lot of spare time. Kakashi spent his time training in a quiet part of a forest. But when he got there he heard some noise. Kakashi walked towards the noise very quietly. He saw a young Uchiha training with an older Uchiha he recognized. "Itachi, be quiet, some one is here." The older one said. Kakashi was suprised that someone noticed him, rarely anyone noticed him. Then Kakashi ran, he didn't know exaclty what but there was somethinhg that scared him about the younger boy. Kakashi switched his spot for training after that. Many days passed.

Finally the day before he could become a genin came. By that time, Kakashi was already on a high chunin level. On that day Kakashi turned 6. Arashi went out to dinner with Kakashi that night for sushi. Arashi let Kakashi have his ninja rule book. After dinner,"Kakashi, the hokage decided that you are responsible enough to live on your own. so you cango back to your house. Iv'e already brought all your stuff to your house so you can go home now. Bye. see ya around!" Arashi smiled. "bye Arashi ni-chan. Thanks for everything." Kakashi said as he started to head home. Arashi watched kakashi from the back." He still has much to learn." arashi thought.


	5. The Team

Kakashi flashbacks-5

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto

Spoilers: Kakashi's Gaiden and chapter 282 and up

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I love Kakashi's Gaiden. Enjoy the fanfic!

Finally the day before he could become a genin came. By that time, Kakashi was already on a high chunin level. On that day Kakashi turned 6. Arashi went out to dinner with Kakashi that night for sushi. Arashi let Kakashi have his ninja rule book. After dinner,"Kakashi, the hokage decided that you are responsible enough to live on your own. So you can go back to your house. I've already brought all your stuff to your house so you can go home now. Bye. See ya around!" Arashi smiled. "Bye Arashi ni-chan. Thanks for everything." Kakashi said as he started to head home. Arashi watched Kakashi from the back." He still has much to learn." Arashi thought.

5- The Team

"You're late!" a boy in dark clothing said (Kakashi). "That's alright Kakashi, it is his first day." a tall jounin with spiky yellow hair said (Yodaime). "Sorry, I had to help my aunt bake bread and dough got on my goggles and I had to wash them and I was trying to hel-" Obito explained. "Hi Obito" a girl who Obito liked said. "Rin!" Obito said, just noticing she was there.

"O.k. Now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Arashi. Call me Arashi-sensei. I'm 23 years old. The things I like are friends and the things I don't like are ducks and giraffes. My goal is to have a great team." Arashi said. "sensei, why don't you like ducks and giraffes? I think they are cute." Rin asked. "Well, looks can be deceiving. It's a long story." Arashi explained. "Can I go? Can I go?" Obito asked, jumping up and down. "Sure." Arashi smiled. "My name is Obito Uchiha! I'm 9. I like all sorts of things like ramen, sleeping, swimming, jumping, popcorn, potatoes..." Obito said but was interrupted by Kakashi. "Ummm... I think we get the point." "Hey! Who do you think you are, interrupting me like that shorty! You look like you are a 7 year old.!" Obito snapped. "Well, I'm 5!" Kakashi yelled back. "Hey, Hey take it easy. It's only our first day." "O.k. I hate people who interrupt others. My goal is to become the greatest Uchiha and to activate my sharingan!"

"Great" Arashi said. "Why don't you go next, Rin?"

"Umm. My name is Rin. My surname is a secret. I'm 8 and I like cute things and all that stuff. I hate... I really don't know what I hate. My goal is to become a medical nin." Rin muttered nervously. "O.k. Next and last, Kakashi." Arashi announced. "I"m Hatake Kakashi, I'm 5 and I like being alone. I hate annoying people. My goal is to be a great ninja." Kakashi sighed. "Our meeting is over today. Meet me tomorrow over there where that monument is at the crack of dawn. And also, don't eat anything." Arashi stated. "umm. sensei what monumen-" Obito started to ask but "The blue rock over there is the monument, who doesn't know that?" Kakashi interrupted.

"I told you I don't like being interrupted." Obito yelled frustrated.

"See you guys tomorrow" their sensei quickly said before Kakashi and Obito could start an argument again. Arashi left and Kakashi went too, leaving Rin and Obito together. Kakashi ran back to his house, he could hardly call it home nowadays. He felt so awkward. He didn't want to do anything but go on a mission. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep and he wanted to sneak out of the country. It was a daring idea. He went to unlock the door and started to turn the knob but he stopped. He heard footsteps. He looked at the window; it was pitched black outside. The footsteps came closer and stopped. Kakashi stared at the door, prepared for a fight. There was a knock and the door slowly opened.


	6. LOVE

Kakashi flashbacks-6

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto

Spoilers: Kakashi's Gaiden and chapter 282 and up

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I love kakashi's Gaiden. Enjoy the fanfic! This is the last chapter.

He didn't want to do anything but go on a mission. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep and he wanted to sneak out of the country. It was a daring idea. He went to unlock the door and started to turn the knob but he stopped. He heard footsteps. He look at the window ;it was pitch black outside. The footsteps came closer and stopped. Kakashi stared at the door, prepared for a fight. There was a knock and the door slowly opened.

LOVE

"ummm. Kakashi?" someone mumbled. Kakashi knew this voice. It was Rin's voice. Kakashi stared at Rin as she walked in his house. He felt a thrill rising in him. What was this pleasant feeling. It was peaceful yet exciting. It was a feeling to hard to explain. "Kakashi? Are you o.k.?" Rin asked. "kakashi?" She repeated. "Oh! Rin" He replied. he had been daydreaming and thinking about her.

"I'm really sorry for coming here at this time but you forgot your shuriken and I thought that well you know give it back so bye." Rin said nervously. "Oh... Bye then." Kakashi said still staring at her. Rin started to walk away. "Wait Rin!" Kakashi yelled suddenly. Rin turned back at him. "uhh. I-L-Thanks." He stuttered. Rin looked at him for a moment and said" you're welcome." "And one more thing." Kakashi said as he looked her straight in the eye, falling for no reason.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Done already?" Kakashi asked. "Easy." Sai replied. They both watched silently at the sunset and two people(naruto and sakura) dashing to reach the islands. A few long moments later... Naruto and sakura finally got back to the beach. "Fin-al-ly," Sakura said still catching her breath. "That was so hard!" Naruto groaned. "yuk. Your'e all sweaty." Sakura teased. "I'm not the only one, besides, where's Kakashi-sensei and Sai? I bet Sai is still out there. Of course, Im faster." Naruto boasted

"Hi!" Sai greeted as he popped out of nowhere. "Ahh!"Sakura screamed in surprise. "where were you?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi-san asked me to wait for you guys and tell you that it was getting late so he left." Sai said. "WHAT!!" Sakura yelled. "He probably ditched us to read his perverted book in peace." Sakura predicted.

"Oh, bye!" Sai yelled and disappeared. "I'm really tired." Naruto yawned. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK!" Sakura yelled as Naruto fell on top of her. "I Love You Sakura-chan." Naruto said in his dreams. They kissed. "YOU CREEP I'll KILL you!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi smiled frome the top of the tree. "It was a good thing Rin wasn't like Sakura." He thought.


End file.
